The Magic of Friendship Grows
The Magic of Friendship Grows — седьмая песня девятого сезона My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, исполненная в серии «Последний урок». Песня исполнена главной шестёркой ученице Сумеречной Искорки по имени Ластер Дон, а также является последней песней в сериале. Русская версия = thumb|300px|Когда рядом с тобой друзья... Текст :Искорка ::Было время, я ошибалась ::Мне казалось я о жизни знаю всё, что нужно знать. ::Но чего-то мне не хватало ::Без друзей так одиноко и понять ты сможешь сам. ::Наша дружба - это чудо! ::Наша дружба - волшебство! ::Нас дружба делает сильнее, ::Шагаем вместе мы смелее. ::Происходят чудеса, ::Когда рядом с тобой друзья! :Пай ::И куда бы ты не уходил ::Вернёшься ты сюда и ждёт тебя здесь целый мир. :Дэш ::Приключения то, что мы хотим ::Нас с друзьями манит небо, вместе высоко взлетим! :Все ::Наша дружба - это чудо! (дружба - это чудо) ::Наша дружба - волшебство! (дружба - волшебство) ::Нас дружба делает сильнее, ::Шагаем вместе мы смелее. ::::Происходят чудеса, (чудеса) ::Когда рядом с тобой друзья! :Эпплджек ::И об этой дружбе мы споём ::Тем кто на смену нам придёт! :Рарити ::И в благородство будем верить ::Мы той дружбы, что за собой нас ведёт. :Флаттершай ::Я на мир вокруг посмотрю ::Я хочу дружить хочу со всеми, ведь я всех люблю. ::Дружба даст на всё нам ответ :Искорка ::А когда-то я не знала в чём дружбы секрет! :Все ::Наша дружба - это чудо! (дружба - это чудо) ::Наша дружба - волшебство! (дружба - волшебство) ::Нас дружба делает сильнее, ::Шагаем вместе мы смелее. ::Происходят чудеса, (чудеса) ::Когда рядом с тобой друзья! :Искорка ::Когда рядом с тобой друзья... :"My Little Pony" |-| Оригинальная версия = thumb|300px|How the Magic of Friendship grows... Текст :Искорка ::When I started out, I was unsure ::I thought I knew all that I needed, didn't know what to expect ::But when my walls came down, I saw the truth ::All along something was missing ::And I think you'll see it, too ::This is where the magic happens ::This is where the magic lives ::Our friendships weave together stronger ::The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer ::And the greatest spell you'll know ::Is how the Magic of Friendship grows :Пай ::And no matter how much time goes by ::The party will still be here with some fun new games to try :Дэш ::Big adventure's waiting obviously ::Long as we're still here together ::We'll be flying happily :Все ::This is where the magic happens (where the magic happens) ::This is where the magic lives (where the magic lives) ::Our friendships weave together stronger ::The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer ::And the greatest spell there is ::What the Magic of Friendship gives :Эпплджек ::And it's somethin' true to pass on down ::To generations yet to come :Рарити ::And we'll never stop believing in ::The generosity of the friendships we've won :Флаттершай ::And because the love that I feel ::For every single living creature is something that is real ::Friendship happens so naturally :Искорка ::Oh, and how I used to wonder :Хор ::(Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh...) :Искорка ::What friendship could be! :Все ::This is where the magic happens (where the magic happens) ::This is where the magic lives (where the magic lives) ::Our friendships weave together stronger ::The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer ::And the greatest spell you'll know (you'll know) ::Is how the Magic of Friendship grows :Искорка ::How the Magic of Friendship grows :"My Little Pony" en:The Magic of Friendship Grows Категория:Песни девятого сезона